Por mi familia
by Eowyn93
Summary: Una reunión acaba con una terrible pelea entre Morgan Y Carol. Daryl sale en su defensa y va a reconfortarla, para que ella sepa que ha hecho bien y que está orgulloso de ella.


**Por mi familia.**

Se habían reunido con motivo de una nueva amenaza de los lobos. Había pasado un mes del útlimo ataque a Alexandria, un mes en el que habían perdido mucho, Daryl había sido secuestrado ( estaba de vuelta en casa sano y salvo), había mucha desconfianza y miedo entre el grupo de Rick y el de Deanna.

Esta vez se habían reunido los esenciales de los dos grupos: todos del grupo de Rick menos Carl, y del grupo de Deanna, estaban pocos. Y aparte habían sacado nada en claro de la reunión, y poco a poco los miembros del grupo de de Deanna se marcharon de la casa.

Rick se volvió a mirar a su grupo: Daryl, siempre leal como un hermano. Carol, delicada en el exterior, pero más fuerte que nadie que él hubiera conocido antes. Sabía que siempre podía contar con ellos. Con los demás del grupo también, pero especialmente ellos. Habían sufrido más y aún asi ahí seguían, apoyándole.

Se fijó en Morgan. No sabía que pensar de él .No sabía a quien apoyaba, si a su grupo o al grupo de Deanna. Se fijó en que no paraba de mirar a Carol y no le gustaba con que cara.

Morgan, necesito saber a quién eres leal- le dijo mirandolo fijamente

Rick, sinceramente, no sé si puedo fiarme de este grupo.- le dijo con rudeza

¿Y por qué no? Hemos salvado Alexandria- dijo Abraham metiendose en la conversación

Sí.. ¿Pero a qué precio? - dijo Morgan mirando fijamente a Carol

Carol le miró confundida, ojalá Rick supiera que pasaba por su cabeza. Algo había pasado entre Carol y Morgan durante el ataque.

¿Por qué te diriges solo a mí Morgan? - le preguntó Carol con calma

Nadie más de aquí se disfrazó de lobo y empezó a masacrarlos a diestro y siniestro- dijo mirandola con desprecio.

¡PERDONA!- saltó Daryl- Les salvó la puta vida, desgraciado. Nos ha salvado la vida mil veces

Rick se acercó a Daryl a agarrarlo. Sabía que saltaría, era el protector de Carol. No permitiría que nadie le hiciera daño o le hablara mal.

A Rick no le gustaba nada la actitud de Morgan, todos le debían la vida a Carol. Él le debía tanto que ni en mil vidas podría agradecerselo.

¿Pero a qué precio? Joder,Yo la vi. Vi sus ojos mientras mataba a un hombre, tenía la mirada ida, como si le diera igual matar.. - seguía Morgan

Eran asesinos, descuartizando..- empezó Rick- Lo hizo para salvar a su familia, ya dudé de ella una vez y me equivoqué al pensar que se había vuelto fría. Y todavía no me lo he perdonado- dijo mientras miraba a Carol, la cual le sonrió con la mirada – y no te permito que hables de ella de esa manera, nadie aquí te lo permitirá. Ella ha perdido mucho y es normal como actúa. Es la más valiente por hacer lo que hace. Joder, merecería ser líder.

Todos aplaudieron ante lo que decía Rick. Carol le miraba sonriendo con lágrimas en los ojos, Abraham aplaudia hacia él mientras gritaba: "Carol la puta ama" y Daryl, miraba con orgullo a Carol mientras tocaba su hombro para susurrarle algo al oído. Le encantaba la relación de esos dos, a ver cuando pasaba algo más. Se merecían estar juntos.

Los aplausos y los gritos de "viva Carol" pararon poco a poco. Empezaron a salir poco a poco de la casa y en el salón solo quedaban Carol, Morgan, Daryl, Michonne, Maggie, Glenn y él. Pensaba que todo el problema de Morgan había pasado, pero no.

No os entiendo... no entiendo como podéis apoyarla.. me llamaste loco por actuar como actúo.. ¡Sabes que perdí a un hijo y esta en cambio que no ha perdido nada, no le dices nada!- gritó enfurecido Morgan.

Y así empezo la 3º Guerra ó como Daryl se levantaba a pegarle a la vez que Glenn y Rick se tuvo que contener para no ir él. Pero a todos les detuvo Carol.

PARAD.- dijo ella, parecía calmada pero ni Daryl se atrevía a acercarse a ella- ¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Tú que no me conoces de nada? ¿Tú que te salvé la puta vida? ¿que no he perdido nada, cabrón? He perdido a TRES hijas. A TRES - le gritaba enfurecida mientras se acercaba a él- no sabes nada de mí y como te atrevas a acercarte a mí lo pagarás. ¿Te crees que no me siento mal? Quiero morirme de pena cada día cuando pienso en la sangre en mis venas, pero lo haría una y otra vez con tal de salvar a mi familia. Es mi puta familia, no la tuya. Ya he perdido tanto que no sé ni como sigo en pie. Pero gracias a ellos, sigo aquí. Y MATARÉ A TODO EL QUE INTENTE HACERLES DAÑO.

Y tras esto, se calló. Miró a Rick y a Daryl y empezó a llorar. Pero antes de que Daryl pudirra a acercarse a ella, se fue corriendo.

Lo siguiente sucedió muy rápido. Daryl se soltó de Rick y le empezó a pegar puñetazos en la cara a Morgan uno tras otro. Hasta que consiguieron apartarle, aunque Rick se quedó con las ganas de que siguiera.

Largate de esta casa. Si dudas de Carol, dudas de todos. Si le haces daño a ella, nos lo haces a todos. Es nuestra familia. Es como mi hermana. Largate- le dijo Rick con asco.

Conforme Morgan salía de la casa, vio como Daryl le miraba asintió, y Daryl se marchó corriendo en busca de miró al resto del grupo, Maggie con lágrimas en los ojos y los demás con ganas de matar a Morgan.

Maldito Morgan.

…...

Daryl salió corriendo. No podía para de pensar en Carol. En su cara de dolor tras lo que le había dicho Morgan, en como había explotado, en como quería abrazarla tras gritarle a Morgan y en como quería matar a Morgan. Hijo de puta.

¿Cómo se atrevía a hablar así de Carol? La persona más dulce, más valiente que conocía. Que había perdido no una, sino tres hijas.

La encontró sentada en la esquina de una casa, al lado de la verja trasera, nadie iba nunca allí.Estaba con la cabeza baja y agarrandose el pecho. Y por el moviemto parecía que estaba llorando.

Rick me ha tenido que apartar para no matar al cabrón- le dijo. Nunca había sido muy fino y con ella podía ser tan cual era.

Ella levantó la mirada y le miró fijamente a los ojos. Estaba complemante destrozada. Empezó a llorar más fuerte, esta vez tapandose la cara con las manos.

No puedo más Daryl.. no puedo más..- decía ella gimiendo de dolor.

Lo sé .. lo sé.. - le decía él mientras se agachaba y intentaba que ella le mirara.

Y lo hizo. Ella, quien nunca le volvía la cara. Ella que siempre le decía la verdad. Ella que siempre le miraba a los ojos. La que le había hecho sentir de nuevo esperanza.

Daryl.. y si tiene razón, ¿Y si soy una asesina? - le preguntó

Daryl se levantó enfurecido, y le pegó una patada a un cubo. ¿Cómo podía pensar eso? Dios, quería matar a Morgan. Se agachó de nuevo y cogió su cara entre sus manos.

Carol, mírame. No eres una asesina. ¿Sabes que pensé cuando volviste de Terminus, cuando salí corriendo a abrazarte? ¿Sabes que pensé cuando me enteré que habías vuelto a salvar a todos en Alexxandria?- le preguntó el mientras ella sacudía la cabeza mirandole fijamente a los ojos- Que eras un maldito ángel. Nunca en mi vida, he conocido a alguien tan fuerte, a alguien capaz de hacer lo que sea por salvar a su familia y a la vez conservar esa dulzura. Esa dulzura tuya que veo cada vez que te acercas a hablarme a mí o cuando le cantas a Judith... Eres un ángel, Carol, un ángel-

Carol lloraba de nuevo, esta vez de emoción. Daryl vió como Carol cogía su rostro y lo acariciaba.

¿Ves? Has vuelto a salvarme, como siempre haces- le decía ella- y has vuelto a sentir,como te tan orgullosa de ti, Daryl

-¿Tú? Orgulloso yo que tengo ganas de estamparte contra esa pared y hacerte el amor como nunca nadie te lo ha hecho- le dijo él.

Se quería morir de vergüenza.Él nunca bromeaba sobre eso. Le daba miedo la reacció de entonces notó como se acercó a él.

¿Y por qué no lo haces?- le dijo ella mirandole con seriedad.

Y dandole igual todo lo que les rodeaba, empezó a besarla como ella se merecía. Con todo el amor que sentía hacia ella, estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella. Y por su mirada, sabía que ella también.

Y olvidandose de todo lo que les rodeaba, la tomó alli, mientras pensaba en la suerte que tenía.

Por hacerle el amor a un ángel, al amor de su vida, a su mejor amiga.

…...

Habían pasado varias horas cuando Rick vio volver a Daryl y a Carol. Para su grata sorpresa iban cogidos de la mano y no paraban de mirarse. Benditos sean.

Carol- le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella, y mirando a Daryl ( como pidiendole permiso) , cogió las manos de Carol- Gracias por todo. Gracias por salvar a nuestra familia, te debemos todo y nosotros a ti nada. Eres mi hermana, lo sabes ¿Si?- dijo mientras besaba sus manos.

Lo sé, tu eres mi hermano – le decía ella mientras besaba su frente.

Y con eso dejó que Daryl y Carol subieran al piso de arriba. A recuperar el tiempo perdido, pensaba riendose.

Quizás todo iría bien.


End file.
